Deltora Quest Spankings
by BlackFox12
Summary: A collection of short fics – containing corporal punishment – based on the Deltora Quest series
1. A Final Farewell

**Deltora Quest Spankings**

**A Final Farewell**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Deltora Quest books and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** A collection of short fics – containing corporal punishment – based on the Deltora Quest series.

Knowing that he might not see his parents again for some time, and needing some form of guidance, Lief asks his father what will happen if he needs to be punished – and has some time alone with Jarred before setting out

**Warning(s):** Spoilers for the first Deltora Quest book; spanking

**Author's Note:** This is probably one of my favourite series, and one that I keep re-reading – though I only recently got ideas for fan fiction based on it. I hope people enjoy this first chapter

* * *

"Father... can I speak to you alone for a few moments?" Lief asked once the decision to leave had been made. There was a hollow pit in his stomach, but his voice was steady as he spoke.

"I will wait for you outside," Barda said gruffly, turning to leave. "Don't be long. Every moment we wait is a moment longer for the Shadow Lord to discover what we are planning and attack us."

Anna kissed her son's cheek lightly, and then quickly left the room.

When they'd both left, Lief met his father's eyes unflinchingly. "Father... what happens if I need to be punished?" he asked, unable to actually say the word spanking. "Do I have to wait until I see you next?" In his heart, Lief dreaded having to do that. Waiting was almost as bad as the spanking itself. He wasn't sure what he'd do if he had it hanging over his head until the quest was finished.

Jarred quickly shook his head. "I have told Barda that, if it comes down to it, it falls to him to punish you." He paused briefly, then continued, "However, I feel that a reminder is in store – particularly since you took some chances today."

Lief wanted to protest – he hardly wanted to start the quest off with a hot, stinging bottom – but he thought that his father was probably right. Silently, he placed the sword on the ground, and removed his cloak. Then, slowly, he walked over to where his father had sat down.

"This quest is very important, Lief," Jarred scolded his son. "You cannot keep putting yourself in danger like this. You are the only hope for Deltora." As he spoke, Jarred turned Lief to the side; and landed a smack that had the boy arching up on his toes. "It's a shame to have to do this right before you're to leave – but there are no other opportunities." Jarred punctuated every other word with a heavy smack, hitting first one cheek and then the other.

By the time the scolding was finished, Lief's bottom was warmed a little – but wasn't sore yet. He guessed that his cheeks weren't even pink, though they were tingling in anticipation of being spanked bare. Still, there was an odd comfort to be had in the ritual.

Silently, Jarred pulled Lief's trousers down to just below his ankles. For a few moments, he simply rubbed his son's bottom, waiting for the clenching to cease. "Since I've had to repeatedly warn you about this, I would have taken my belt to your bare bottom," he said. "But you have a long journey ahead of you. However, your cheeks will be thoroughly spanked until they are glowing." His calloused hand slapped down hard against Lief's bottom.

Lief's breath hissed out in a gasp. Somehow, he always forgot how much his father's spankings hurt. He could feel the handprint against his skin, and jerked as he received a matching one on the other side. He was glad that his father had decided to spare him the belt, since he couldn't imagine how bad that would hurt his bottom.

Soon, though, all coherent thought slipped out of Lief's mind. His father held him still easily as he smacked with the other hand, paying particular attention to the sensitive sit spots.

Finally, Jarred paused. Since Lief wasn't sobbing yet, he assumed that his father wasn't finished; and did his best to stay still, though couldn't help shuffling his feet a little to try and ease some of the sting. Behind him, he heard Jarred blowing on his hand; presumably to cool the sting caused by spanking his son.

"Your bottom's pink, Lief," Jarred commented, almost conversationally. "I fear there isn't enough time to properly chastise you – unless you'd like me to use something harder than my hand?"

Lief closed his eyes briefly. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he needed guidance; boundaries. Being spanked hurt, but it helped him to stop feeling guilty; and at least he knew that his father loved him enough to take the time to discipline him properly. Still, it took him a few tries to be able to get the words out. "Something harder... please."

"Hold onto the table, Lief." As he spoke, Jarred leaned over and picked up something.

The next moment, Lief felt something cold and hard being laid against his hot bottom. He tensed automatically, but – again – Jarred simply rubbed until he relaxed. Then, his father resumed the spanking. Lief couldn't help the soft cries that escaped him as his bottom grew more and more sore, but at least he wasn't bellowing and crying for mercy as he had heard one of his friends do. His fingers clenched tightly on the table, as he fought the urge to reach back and cover his bottom.

It didn't take long for Lief to surrender completely to the tears, and he buried his face in his arms and sobbed, letting out all of the emotions that had been threatening to overwhelm him. Once he started sobbing, Jarred stopped the spanking; and pulled his son into a tight hug, speaking softly and reassuringly to him.

"I don't want to leave you and mother in danger," Lief whispered when he finally found his voice.

"We have to be able to redirect the Shadow Lord's attention," Jarred replied, stroking his son's back and hair. "Once you have collected a few of the gems, he will start taking notice of you. If I can do anything to protect you, I will. And your mother is stronger than you think."

Lief nodded slightly, thinking of the cloak she had made for him; that she had claimed would protect him. A mother's love... surely there could be no greater power than this? Lief hugged his father tightly, willing all of his love to flow through; knowing that it would be a very long time before they saw each other again. All they would have to see them through were memories...

"I'll try and be careful," Lief whispered, reluctantly loosening his grip on his father.

Jarred gave a brief smile. "Well, you know what will happen if you don't." He patted Lief's sore bottom, then slowly let go of his son. "Barda will be waiting for you. Come and say goodbye to your mother, and then you'll be able to leave."


	2. Chapter Two

**Deltora Quest Spankings**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Deltora Quest and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** After getting imprisoned in Noradz, Barda spanks both Lief and Jasmine

**Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers up until book three of Deltora Quest

**Author's Note:** Just to warn people – these fics won't be in any chronological order. They'll just occur as and when the inspiration hits. I hope it won't get too confusing!

* * *

"Well, this is a fine mess we're in now," Barda commented, leaning back against the wall. "Lief, you shouldn't have taken the responsibility for the girl's error. If you hadn't done, perhaps the people here wouldn't have imprisoned us like this. A second mistake, so soon after the first." The big man shook his head.

"They would have found some reason to put us in here," Lief said with certainty. He was sure that Noradz was connected with the Shadow Lord somehow – but he didn't understand it completely yet.

"Poor Filli, he must be so frightened now," Jasmine said fretfully.

Barda grunted. "Filli is small enough to be able to hide from the people here," he replied. "You shouldn't have let them see him, Jasmine."

"How could I know that they would see him as something dangerous?" Jasmine demanded. There was a note of panic in her voice as she looked around wildly, clenching and unclenching her fists.

Lief knew that Jasmine couldn't stand to be imprisoned. She was a wild girl; and couldn't be held. But Lief couldn't stop his mind turning to what his father had said, about giving Barda the right to punish him as and when was needed. Surely this was one occasion that he needed a spanking?

Barda apparently seemed to agree, because he glanced at Lief. "Do you want to do this now, or wait until we escape?" he asked.

Lief swallowed, feeling dread. It took him a few moments to be able to find his voice. "I'd rather do it now," he answered, not wanting the spanking to be left hanging over his head.

Jasmine glanced between them, frowning. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to spank Lief," Barda explained to Jasmine, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He stretched his legs out and crooked a finger at Lief. "Come and lie across my knees, Lief."

Jasmine looked at them both, her expression one of disbelief. "You can't do that!" she protested. "He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Jarred told me that Lief starts feeling guilty when something bad happens as a result of his actions," Barda explained. "This is something that Lief needs." As Barda spoke, Lief got up and slowly lay over the big man's lap.

"Then if you're spanking Lief for what _he_ did, you should spank me as well," Jasmine said, obviously determined.

"Very well, then." Barda rested his heavy hand on Lief's bottom, and patted it a few times, waiting for Lief to stop tensing. Then, he raised his hand and brought it down in a hard smack.

Lief jerked, clenching his fists as the spanking continued. Within moments, he was wriggling and squirming, trying to ease the sting; at least a little. When Barda stopped, Lief had to catch his breath. He wondered if the other had finished, but knew that it wasn't close to enough. A moment later, he felt Barda hook his fingers into the waistband of his trousers and yank them down, baring his bottom. Lief groaned and buried his face in his arms as he felt the cold air on his exposed behind.

"It's already pink," Barda commented. "Kind of like your bottom cheeks are blushing." He slapped Lief's left cheek, and the boy jumped.

Barda paused for a few moments, as if admiring the handprint. "Brace yourself, Lief," he warned. "This is really going to sting." He continued slapping Lief's bare bottom, each smack sounding very loud in the small room.

Lief winced and felt tears prick at the backs of his eyes. As the hard spanking continued, the tears started to fall. As they did, he felt as if a weight was easing off his chest. It only took a few minutes for Lief to start sobbing without restraint. Once he did, Barda ended the spanking with one last hard smack, and then lightly patted his back. "It's all right," he said. "It's over now."

Lief closed his eyes, and then slowly pushed himself up off Barda's lap. The big man gave him an awkward hug, and Lief smiled. "Thank you," he whispered. Then, he lay down on his stomach next to the wall.

Barda beckoned to Jasmine. "Come over here."

Jasmine didn't hesitate. She got up, walked over to Barda, and lay over his knees, just like Lief had done. Barda started spanking her hard and fast. Jasmine jumped a little, but didn't make any sound. Lief reached out to take her hand, and looked into her eyes, noticing when they filled with tears.

Barda paused the spanking in order to bare Jasmine's bottom. He then continued it, making sure to cover every inch with stinging smacks. It didn't take long for Jasmine to start sobbing as Lief had. Then, Barda stopped the spanking; and rubbed her back, just as he had done to Lief.

Lief held Jasmine's hands as she calmed down. "It's all right," he kept saying. "I know what it's like."


End file.
